Naruto's schooltrip
by Liett-kun
Summary: Naruto and his class are going to a themepark about ninja-history. What can go wrong when your supervisors are Minato, Jiraiya, Gai and Kakashi...? Please R&R!
1. naruto's schooltrip: it begins

_**Author's note: **_

**we made this after we were in a themepark ourselves and had some problems with a band of little children. **

**It's based on real happings. **

**This story is set in the same time-line as our 'kitchen knights' so Minato is still alive and Kushina too, Naruto is 6, Jiraiya is around the 50, and Kakashi and Gai are 14 years old.**

**ENJOY! **

**Please R&R! **

_Liet-kun~_

Naruto jumped on Minato.

His father was still sleeping! How could that be? Today was the big day! The day he longed for!

Today was _the_ day.

Naruto and his class were going on a schooltrip.

And his father, the great Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash himself, was going with him.

"Daddy! Daddy! Wake up! It's time!"shouted Naruto in his father's ear.

"…Wuzze…? …time for what?"asked Minato, who was barely awake.

"Time for school!"

"…You hate school…. Why do… you want to go to it now…? …And why do you have to jump on me… because…. you want to go…?"

Naruto hitted his father's belly, "Today my class is going on a schooltrip! And you are one of the supervisors!"

Minato shot up and yelled "YAY! You're right, Naru-chan! It's time for school! Give me a minute and I'm ready!" and he shoved Naruto away.

Naruto smiled proudly when his father 'poofed' away and came back in a minute, like he said, dressed and ready to go.

"Let's go!"yelled Minato and he stepped on to the street, wanting to walk to Naruto's school and have a nice day with the kids of Naruto's class and… Naruto himself of course.

Naruto followed his father, his smile was wide.

But both Minato and Naruto were pulled back. Kushina grabbed the back of their collars and looked very stern.

"Idiots! You say you are ready, but you, Minato-baka, forgot your breakfast! And the two of you forgot your backpacks!"

Minato poofed away and came back with a slice of bread stuffed in his mouth.

"Whook! I'm wruddy knouw!" (translation: Look! I'm ready now!)

Kushina laughed at her silly husband and gave the two blonds their backpack.

"Make sure you don't choke in your bread, Minato! And be careful with the children, and the other supervisors as well!" said Kushina while she brushed some hair out of Naruto's face. "Be careful and have fun, Naruto-kun." She said.

Kushina kissed him on his head. "Have a nice day and don't irritate your supervisors too much, your dad included!"

"Don't worry, mum! Everything is alright!"

Minato smiled and some bread stook out his mouth.

"Wlf gwoign troe bwu fienwe, hwaney! Dwon't wlowwy!" he said. (translation: We are going to be fine, honey! Don't worry!)

Kushina patted Minato on his head and shoved them on to the street.

"Go quickly now! You don't want to be late!"

And the two blonds ran to Naruto's school where the other children were waiting for them.

"Alright children, today we are going to the Themepark about Ninja-history. Which one of you remembers the name?"asked Naruto's teacher.

The whole class didn't pay attention, they stared at Minato, who was making a big drawing on the chalkboard.

When Naruto's teacher turned around, his face turned red.

"Hokage-sama! Why…. Pay attention! This information is very important for the supervisors as well!"

Minato looked ashamed and sat down on a chair, while he eyed Jiraiya, who was a supervisor too.

Jiraiya used his long white hair to hide a yawn. Then the Toad-sage started chewing on his pen.

Minato looked at the other supervisor: Gai.

Maito Gai was a hyperactive Chuunin, who liked to scream things about the so called 'Power of Youth'.

His clothing was quite… strange. The boy's hair was bowl-cutted and he was wearing green spandex.

Gai was fourteen, like Kakashi, but acted like he was… five?

No wonder Kakashi avoided the green-clad Chuunin.

Gai himself, saw Kakashi as his 'rival' and challenged him with the most ridiculous matches.

Minato smiled. Gai could amuse the children while he and Jiraiya wanted to take a nap.

Minato's eyes searched the last supervisor. He was told that there were four supervisors.

Supervisor 1: Namikaze Minato,

Supervisor 2: Jiraiya,

Supervisor 3: Maito Gai,

Supervisor 4: ?

Oh, wait! Minato remembered that Rin told him yesterday that she would be going with the class!

Minato smiled again.

Rin was very good with children and she was a nurse, so if something would happen, she could fix it.

The teacher himself couldn't go to the themepark. He had a meeting today.

After the teacher told the rules (which Minato didn't hear) and bid them good bye, Minato jumped up.

"WHO WANTS TO HAVE A HAPPY DAY?"yelled the Yondaime Hokage cheerful.

The teacher scowled at him.

"erm… I mean, WHO WANTS TO HAVE A HAPPY AND LEARNFUL DAY?"

Every child yelled "YES! I WANT TO HAVE A HAPPY DAY, HOKAGE-SAMA!"

Minato smiled to them, to Naruto in particulair.

"Well, LET'S GO, THEN!"

"YAY!"shouted every child.

"THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS FIERCELY WITHIN YOU, HONORABLE TEACHER OF MY RIVAL AND RESPECTFUL HOKAGE-SAMA!"yelled Gai.

Minato looked stunned at Gai, who smiled to him.

'_I've never thought that teeth could be shiny…' _thought Minato while he shielded his eyes from Gai's shiny teeth.

They went to the bus. The children went to their seats and Minato asked the bus-driver to wait 'till the other supervisor came.

They waited…

…and waited for a very long time…

Half on hour, to be precisely.

'_Rin is never this late! Especially when Naruto and other children are involved!'_ thought Minato concerned.

'_Maybe something happened!'_

Then Minato heard a '_POOF_' and turned around.

Kakashi stood behind him, waving. "Yo."

Minato was surprised. "Kakashi? What are you doing here?"

Kakashi shrugged. "Rin called me. She's ill and asked me to help you, so I came. What do I have to do?"

Minato didn't believe it. Rin asked a _number one Assain_ to supervice kids?

He knew Kakashi and Rin were close, so he thought Rin was smarter than this.

Smarter than asking Kakashi to supervise a band of _children_…

"Sensei? Something's wrong? Do n't you need my help?"

Then Minato got a fantastic, stupid, but fantastic, idea to help his student lighten up.

To get Kakashi being a kid again, he maybe needed help of some _real_ kids.

He could do what Gai was doing to Kakashi!

What?

Minato could do it better!

"You need to watch over some children, supervise them and play with them."

"W… What? I get the watching and supervising part… but _playing_?" Kakashi looked shocked. "Rin is the one who's good at playing with them! I can't… I don't…"

Minato shoved the silverhaired boy in the bus.

"You'll do fine. I'm sure of it."

Kakashi looked at his mentor. "I'm not so sure…"

As Kakashi and Minato sat in the bus, they drived away.


	2. the bustrip

**A/N: ****We are so sorry for the long wait! We didn't abandon our stories, we just didn't have any time to write, (we went camping!) and since we live in separate towns, we don't see each other every day. **

**And school has started today, so we have less time to write **

**(This also counts for our story 'Kitchen Knights…' but a new chapter is coming up soon! Don't worry!)**

**We'll update as soon as we can! It's a promise, and we don't go back on our word!**

Naruto sat impatiently in the bus. Why wasn't that stupid supervisor on time?

He let out a yawn and stretched his arms.

He'd woke up early this day, just to be waiting? Was waiting the reason why his dad almost chocked in his bread?

Waiting…

Naruto was BORED. And not just a bit bored. He was almost certain, that if there was nothing to do soon, he would die from being bored!

Kiba, a boy almost as hyperactive and irritating as Naruto, sat next to the blond Uzumaki-boy. Kiba's dog, Akamaru, laid on Kiba's lap and yawned too.

Naruto blinked a few times to stay awake, and started looking around him. He wanted to know what his classmates were doing in this ultimate place of boreness.

Sakura and Ino were sitting next to each other and they were bored… they didn't even chat about everything and nothing! They were not even fighting about Sasuke-teme! They just looked at each other and sighted. They too were not able to survive the boreness long.

Choji was eating, like always. Shikamaru was sleeping, like always. Choji threw his now empty bag with sweets in a so called 'trash-back', that hung at his seat. Then the quite fat boy (don't mention this to Choji!) poked Shikamaru.

"I've eaten all my sweets now… what can I do?" asked Choji.

Shikamaru blinked, "Eat your lunch." And he fell asleep once again. And so Choji started eating his lunch.

Neji, who was always attentive, was staring into nothingness.

Woa!

Everybody was bored!

"Oi, Kiba. I'm bored." said Naruto finally to the dog-boy next to him.

"I am bored too." answered Kiba.

"It's the fault of that too-late-supervisor." said Tenten. Neji, who was always attentive and disagreed with everything Naruto (or Lee) said, nodded. His white eyes stopped staring into nothingness and looked to his classmates.

"What are we going to do?" asked he.

Then Naruto got a fantastic idea. "We could pull a prank on that too-late-supervisor!"

"What kind of prank?" asked Lee, who was staring in awe to Gai, who was doing pushups on his seat.

"I know something!" shouted Kiba. Akamaru barked to get the attention to his master/friend.

"We could place something between the door! If the door opens and the too-late-supervisor comes in…BAF… it falls on his head!"

"Bad idea." said Sasuke.

"Yeah! And how do you know the too-late-supervisor is a guy?" shouted Ino in agreement.

Surprisingly, Shino decided to help Kiba out, "It was just a statement, because he needed to explain his idea…"

Kiba smiled.

"…but I agree with Sasuke. It's a bad idea." finished Shino.

Kiba (and Akamaru) glared at the bug-boy.

"What if that supervisor gets hurt because of that prank? Then we have to sit here forever because we cannot go without him."

Sakura had an answer for that, "That supervisor is probably a ninja too, so he is able to dodge whatever you want to drop on his head!" and a discussion started. Did they use the prank, or did they have to think of something else…?

"Why don't we just hide underneath our seat? Then the supervisor will panic because he thinks we're not here anymore." said Shikamaru, who opened one eye lazily.

Everybody stared. "You wasn't sleeping and you actually _listened_?"

"Yeah. I want to give that too-late-supervisor a payback."

"Let's do that! We are going to hide!" shouted Naruto from excitement.

"YEAH! THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNS IN ALL OF YOU!" yelled Gai, and the fourteen year old boy dived under his seat.

Everybody stared.

Lee smiled and murmured, "…power of youth…" and he too hid himself.

Then something happened nobody had foreseen. The shy and timid Hinata stood up and crawled under her seat. "L…let's… do this…"

Her cousin Neji was next. Tenten hid herself too.

Sakura and Ino crawled under their seats and started giggling.

After a few minutes, the whole class was hidden under the seats.

The bus driver didn't notice this, because he was asleep from boredom. Jiraiya was sleeping, from boredom, too.

Minato pushed Kakashi in the bus. He woke up the bus driver and whispered something in the ear of the man. The doors closed and the engine started.

Then the blond haired man turned to Kakashi, "Look how cute they all are!"

"Ah." was Kakashi's answer.

"Ah? Look at them! They're… OH MY GOD! THEY'RE GONE!" shouted Minato.

Then all the children jumped up.

"HA! You panicked! We were hidden underneath our seats! We have taught you a lesson!" shouted Naruto.

Minato started laughing, "HAHAHAHA! You all fell for it! Your idea was great, but nobody can fool the great Yondaime Hokage!"

The children looked disappointed. They sat down on their seats once again.

Minato was still laughing. And because of that sound, Jiraiya woke up.

"…Whu… What happened…? …Are we going…?" asked the Toad-sage.

Minato smiled at his sensei, "Yep."

Then the blond Hokage turned to the class and pushed Kakashi, who glared at his sensei, forward.

"Class, meet Hatake Kakashi. He'll be one of the supervisors today."

Kakashi forced himself to give them a 'eye-smile' and waved, "Yo."

Naruto face palmed himself, "I should have known it was him! He's late for _everything_!"

Then Gai choose to appear.

"MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! SO YOU ARE PUTTING YOU PRECIOUS TIME TO TEACH AND PLAY WITH THESE CHILDREN!"

Kakashi paled.

"THAT'S SO NOBLE OF YOU!"

"Gai, please…" Kakashi tried to silence the green clad boy.

"YOU ARE AS NOBLE AS I AM!"

Kakashi turned to Minato, who was grinning like an idiot. "If he starts about my 'youthful spirit' I'm leaving."

"AND YOUR SPIRIT IS FILLED WITH YOUTH! THIS WAS A HIP AND FANTASTIC IDEA OF YOU TO JOIN ME AND THE CLASS!"

"Bye." said Kakashi and he went to the door.

When the masked boy tried to open the doors, he noticed they were locked.

"Sorry Kakashi-kun. We are already on our way…" said Minato smiling. He knew that it was impossible for the silver haired boy to teleport away, since the bus was riding. And Kakashi wasn't able to teleport once they were at the theme park, since the distance was too big. Conclusion: Kakashi was stuck with supervising the kids. Minato's plan had worked!

Yes, this trip would definitely do his student some good.

Gai jumped up and grabbed Kakashi's wrist, "YOU CAN SIT NEXT TO ME, RIVAL!"

Jiraiya smiled. Kakashi's facial expression (something close to disturb and fear) was just too funny.

Then something happened nor Minato, Jiraiya, Gai and the class had foreseen.

Kakashi fainted.

"Well, that was unexpected." said Minato, while rubbing the back of his head, "I thought he would fling a kunai to my throat or something. Everything but this…"

Gai was still holding Kakashi's wrist, "I think we all should sit down on our seats…"

Jiraiya turned to the class, the children were all standing to look what happened.

"ALRIGHT CLASS! ARE WE READY?" shouted Jiraiya, while putting his fist in the air, hoping to get the attention. Minato eyed the smile on his teachers face. Jiraiya really looked like he wanted to be there. The Toad-sage was probably hoping on a big cheer from the class, because his fist was still in the air.

Everybody was silent.

Jiraiya was still smiling, his fist was still in the air.

Gai dragged Kakashi to a seat and sat down in the seat next to his 'Rival'.

Jiraiya waved with his fist, "ARE WE READY?"

The children all sat down, none of them was responding to Jiraiya's shouts.

"ARE WE READY?"

Naruto flung his fist in the air, "YEAH! I'M READY!"

Everybody stared at the two idiots. Minato walked to the bus driver and gave the man twoearplugs for in his ears. He had a feeling that the man would need it this rit. Then Minato pushed Jiraiya back in his seat and walked to his own.

Before the blond Hokage sat down, he turned to the class, flung his fist in the air and shouted, "ALRIGHT KIDS! ARE WE READY?"

"YEAH! WE ARE READY!" yelled everybody.

Jiraiya sulked, "Why do they listen to him and not to me? It's not fair." Minato heard these words and sat down, grinning. This day was going to be so much fun!

After a while, Kakashi woke up and decided to play nice towards Gai, the other supervisors and the class. It was his job to do so, no matter how much he didn't like it. Missions come before emotions, and besides, Rin had asked him to help sensei…

After ten minutes of driving, the class was becoming bored again.

_The joys of having a short concentration span… _

Choji, who didn't have much better to do, started chewing on his backpack. Luckily, Jiraiya took it from him before something happened. A slimy backpack was better than a half-eaten backpack. Or a chocked Choji.

Kiba and Naruto were bored too. Then Naruto started humming a cheery tune. Akamaru started barking on the rhythm. Kiba listened for a while and said, "Hey! I know this song!"

Naruto looked at his friend, "Really? How does it go?"

Kiba's face shone with pride when he started singing, "Row, row, row your boat, gently down the stream! Merely, merely, merely, life is just a dream!"

Naruto's face lit up, "Now I remember!" and he started singing the little song.

Quickly, the whole bus was singing (with exception from the bus driver, Shino, Sasuke, Neji and Kakashi).

"ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT, GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM! MERELY, MERELY, MERELY, LIFE IS JUST A DREAM! ROW, ROW, ROW YOUR BOAT GENTLY DOWN THE STREAM! MERELY…"

Now the class wasn't bored anymore. Even though it was false, (Jiraiya had the feared frog-voice) it was funny… but then Sasuke got enough of the song.

"Can't you idiots just sing another song? I don't want this song stuck in my head the whole day. It's childish."

Jiraiya turned in his seat, to face the Uchiha, "Hey, hey, Sasuke-kun! It's not nice of you to call your classmates and friends idiots, you know! And besides, you are child, so you have to do childish things as long as it lasts!"

Sasuke glared at the Toad-sage, "Hn."

Jiraiya laughed, "Don't give me that face! I've seen enough of that, since I had to put up with Orochimaru-teme!"

Sasuke opened his mouth to give a remark, but Minato's stern voice silenced them both, "Jiraiya-sensei, Sasuke-kun, stop arguing! Let's sing another song! I have to agree with Sasuke, I don't want to hear this song the whole time." the blond man smiled, "And there are plenty of songs we can sing, so why only sing this one?"

Naruto looked scowling at his father, "You are on Sasuke-teme's side?"

Minato shacked his head, "No, no, no. I'm on nobody's side. I just want to have a happy day, with all of you! So who knows a nice song to sing?"

Gai jumped up. "I KNOW A FANTASTIC SONG, HONORABLE HOKAGE-SAMA! CHOOSE ME! CHOOSE ME!"

Minato sweatdropped, "Uhm… right, Gai-kun, even though you are one of the supervisors, you can choose the song…."

And even before Minato had finished his sentence, Gai started singing with a very, very loud voice…

"BACCHIKOI, BACCHIKOI, BEIBEE! BACCHIKOI!

OO MAI GA! OO MAI GA! KINOU NO SHIPPAI DEKUJIKETATTE!

GOTTSUAN DESU! GOTTSUAN DESU!

ONYUU NO FUKU NI SAASU GA HARETE WAO!"

Gai was singing so loud that Kakashi, who sat next to him, had to shield his ears with his hands. His one eye looked menacing to his 'Rival'.

Minato saw this, and he didn't want Gai to destroy Kakashi's ears. And the innocence of the children. Everybody, even Shino, Neji and Sasuke, was staring in fear to the green clad Chuunin. Well, not everybody. Lee was smiling and clapping in his hands, trying to sing the song along. But seeing Naruto with a very shocked face was the last straw to Minato. He rose his hand in the air to get attention and opened his mouth to silence Gai… but Kakashi was faster.

At the moment when Gai took a deep breath to shout 'BACCHIKOI!', the silver haired boy punched his shoulder. Gai stopped singing, "Is there something amiss, my hip Rival?" Kakashi's eye looked even darker than before, "Stop. With. Singing. Now." Gai looked around, seeing all the children in shock (except from Lee), Minato glaring daggers at him and a Jiraiya who was even whiter than his hair. Then he looked back at Kakashi. The Chuunin nodded and shouted, "ALRIGHT! MY BEAUTIFUL SONG IS OVER! WHO KNOWS ANOTHERONE?"

The children blinked and started chatting. Who was the one who choose the next song?

Minato was relieved. The class didn't have a trauma from Gai's antics and Jiraiya seemed to function again. He looked at Kakashi, who made a small salute and gave him a 'eye-smile'. The blond supervisor relaxed in his seat. It was harder than he thought, but it was worth it. Hearing Naruto shout and laugh was perfect. It was funny to listen to the childish chats of Ino and Sakura and it was even more fun to listen to the names of the songs the children were thinking of.

Minato smiled.

Then Naruto shouted, "Daddy needs to choose the song! It was his idea, so he needs to choose! And he's Hokage! And because I'm going to become Hokage, just like dad, I'm the one who chooses the ones who choose the song!"

Minato looked up, he needed to choose the song they were going to sing?

Naruto's sentence wasn't finished yet, "…and because I can choose the ones who choose the song, I say Dad is going to choose the song now!

"Who says you have the right to do so?" asked Sasuke.

"I do! I'm going to become Hokage!" shouted Naruto.

"You are not. Dobe."

"I am! Teme!"

"dobe."

"teme!"

Tenten started to become irritated, "Guys! Stop! We just need a song to sing, we can decide the next song after we've decided who's singing now!" And the girl with the buns raised her hand, "I vote for Hokage-sama."

Neji put his hand up, "I too."

Lee shouted, "I VOTE FOR GAI-SAN!"

And so the whole class (except from Lee, again) decided that Minato was the one who had to choose the song.

Minato choose 'The wheels of the bus go 'round and 'round'.

Everybody, minus Kakashi, started singing once again.

After Minato, the class seemed to choose Jiraiya as the song-chooser. Jiraiya started giggling (in the infamous Jiraiya-way) and sang, "Jiraiya and Tsunade sat in a boat. K-I-S-" but one look at Minato's face was enough to shut him up.

Meanwhile, the bus driver was glad that he had the earplugs.

Next song-chooser was Sakura, but before she had even said the name of the song, Gai had pushed Kakashi from his seat, opened the window, and vomited outside the bus.

Gai was almost as green as his spandex-suit. He was carsick.

Just on time, Kakashi pulled Gai's head back in the bus. A car raced past the bus.

"Gai! You could've lost your head! Are you alright?" asked Minato concerned, jumping from his seat.

Gai nodded weakly, before turning green and putting his hands in front of his mouth.

Minato looked for something for Gai to vomit in. He found nothing. Luckily, Kakashi grabbed the 'trash-bag' and shoved it in Gai's hands, "Use that." Gai smiled grateful to the masked boy, then he opened the 'trash-bag' quickly and vomited again.

Jiraiya tried to hush the band of children, "Class, Gai-san is a bit sick. There's nothing to worry about. Just do something for yourself now, the singing is over…" he took a deep breath, "WHO KNOWS A GAME TO PLAY?"

Again, the children looked at him like he was crazy.

Jiraiya sulked and got back to his seat, then he saw something, "NARUTO, YOUR HEAD NEEDS TO STAY INSIDE THE BUS!"

Naruto hung with his head outside the window, enjoying the wind in his face, "But It's fun!"

"DO IT! OTHERWISE YOU'RE NEVER GOING TO BECOME A HOKAGE!"

Sadly, Naruto sat down again. He wasn't in danger anymore. Jiraiya sighted from relief. "Children, never ever do that. That's extremely dangerous. If I catch any of you doing that, I'm going to ask the bus driver to return to the Academy. Do you all understand?" he asked in a very stern, un-Jiraiya-like way. Every child nodded.

Jiraiya sat down on his seat next to Minato, "It's harder than I thought, you know, Minato?" there came no answer. The blond Hokage had fainted when he saw Naruto with his head outside the bus.

Jiraiya sighted again, "That's why I don't want to become a father…"

Sakura climbed over her seat to reach Naruto. She smacked him on his head, "BAKA! That's super dangerous!" and she climbed back.

Ino looked at her friend, "Sakura-chan, that was…scary…" Sakura smiled, "I know! I've been working on that! I've always wanted to scare the hell out of Naruto!" Ino started giggling, "You're more confident! I like that!" Sakura started giggling too, "Me too!" And together, the two girls giggled the whole ride long.

Lee was staring at Gai. Tears welled up in his very big eyes. Gai was not feeling well. And little Lee didn't like that one bit. His mother had not felt well, and she had died! He'd just met Gai. He didn't want his new best-friend to die! Even though Gai didn't know that Lee saw him like a new friend, he was for Lee.

Tears started to fall.

Then, a warm hand was placed on his shoulder. A quite green-looking Gai smiled at him, "Don't cry! I'm in my springtime of youth! After this un youthful ride, I will be okay again!" Gai smiled, his teeth were shiny and he put up his thumb, "It's a promise!"

Lee smiled. He didn't know how Gai knew what he was thinking, but he trusted the Chuunin. Gai was going to be fine soon. He was sure of it.

The too-late-supervisor called 'Kakashi' stood up and walked to Gai, putting a hand on his shoulder. Gai looked surprised.

"You know, if Lee-kun is upset, he and I can switch places. I'm sure he'll like it to sit next to his… ehm… new friend." said Kakashi, trying to be nice.

Lee stared at the silver haired supervisor, "Really? Can I really sit next to Gai-san?" Kakashi nodded, "Only if Gai likes the idea." Gai smiled, his teeth flashed (and Kakashi had to shield his eyes). "HOW NOBLE OF YOU, MY YOUTHFUL RIVAL! THIS ACT OF FRIENDSHIP AND CARE TOWARDS DEAR LEE-KUN IS FANTASTIC! THIS WILL COUNT OUR MATCHES AS 15-14 FOR YOU! BUT I WILL DEFEAT YOU SOMEDAY! THAT'S A PRO…" Gai didn't get the time to finish. Kakashi had picked up Lee, and dragged the spandex-wearing Chuunin to his seat. He shoved Gai in the seat next to the window and placed Lee next to him. He gave Gai another 'trash-back' and a short 'eye-smile'. He walked away and sat on Lee's place. The Yondaime smiled gently at Kakashi, giving him a short salute. Kakashi did the same.

It was his mission to take care of the well-being of the children.

Meanwhile, the bus driver started to wish that they would get at their destiny soon. The earplugs didn't work if that green clad Chuunin-boy started yelling.

"LEE-KUN! THAT WAS A VERY YOUTHFUL JOKE!"

"THANK YOU! GAI-SAN!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SAN!"

"LEE-KUN!"

"GAI-SAN!"

Neji opened his bag, took a small rice-ball from his lunch and threw it at the two busy-brows to shut them up. It was wasting a precious rice-ball, but it worked nonetheless.

Naruto smiled, "They're so worked up! Maybe we should…"

Kiba looked horrified at Naruto, Akamaru backed away, "I'm never ever going to have speeches about 'Youth'. I don't want Neji's rice-balls in my hair or in my face!"

"Yeah. I guess you're right…" then Naruto got another idea, "Let's throw something at Shikamaru, or Sasuke-teme, just to annoy them!"

"Great idea! But what are we going to throw on them?"

"A paper airplane!" and the two boys took a small piece of paper and started to make an airplane…

Hinata looked shy at the two airplane-making boys. She wanted to join in, but was too afraid to ask. Making airplanes was fun. She could give hers to Naruto, or Kiba. They would like that. But… she didn't have the courage to ask if she could play along with them. Shino, almost as attentive as Neji, noticed this, "Hinata. We could ask them if we could help them." The Hyuuga was startled. She turned and blushed furiously, "N…no…Shino-kun! I…I..know you don't l…like doing that kinds of t..things! I…I don't want..t you to do t…things that you don't like! Don't burden y…yourself with m…me!"

Shino adjusted his sunglasses, "You are not a burden. And I wanted to join them in the game. I want to get along with Naruto-kun and Kiba-kun. Let's ask them." he said.

Hinata smiled shyly, "T…thank you, S…Shino-kun."

"Kiba-kun, Naruto-kun. Can we play with you? We want to make airplanes too." Said Shino to the two boys.

Naruto looked at Shino, a little creeped out, then at Hinata, who was fidgeting. She stuttered, "W..We would like t..to play. B…but only if y…you want us t…to join y…your game."

Kiba smiled at Naruto, "Having more airplanes means having more fun!"

Naruto smiled and tossed Shino and Hinata some papers, "Of course we want you to join! Then we have double more fun!" he smiled warmly at Hinata, who's blush became a deeper shade of red. And so the four of them started making airplanes. Shino was very glad, because normally nobody, except from Hinata, wanted to play with him. He knew Naruto was a bit afraid of him and he'd never spoken much with Kiba before, so this was very special for him. He could use some bugs to make the plane fly longer. That would be a nice present for his new friends!

After the planes were ready, Naruto and Kiba threw them at Shikamaru and Sasuke.

The airplanes aimed at Shikamaru flew past the boy, doing no harm and letting him sleep. One of the planes aimed at Sasuke, bumped at Jiraiya. The other-one (the bug-plane of Shino) hit Sasuke in his eye.

Sasuke threw chewing-gum back at them. How he'd gotten that is a question Minato still wants to know, because the chewing-gum didn't hit Naruto or Kiba, but him. A big pink spot on his white Hokage-cloak. Kushina was going to kill him.

Jiraiya, who's mind was alike with that of Naruto, threw the airplane back. It hit Choji, who threw it in the nearest 'trash-back', because he didn't want to hit anybody.

Finally, the bus came to a stop. They had arrived.

Minato had awakened, stood up, and smiled. Every child was so exited! The hyper ones were jumping in their seat and the usually calm ones were chatting like there was no tomorrow.

His smile grew only bigger when he saw Naruto smiling back at him.

Minato swung his fist in the air and yelled, "ARE WE READY?"

Naruto jumped up swinging his fist in the air too, "YES! I AM READY!"

Then the others jumped up, "YES! WE ARE READY!"

The doors opened and the class stepped out of the bus. Jiraiya and Gai were the first ones who got outside, after them came the class, and after the class walked Minato and Kakashi.

Minato smiled at his student, "Are we ready?"

Kakashi looked up, "I guess so…"

**A/N:**** This was chapter two! Hoped you enjoyed it!**

**The real problems are about to begin in the next chapter… They're entering the Theme park about Ninja history!**

**Please R&R!**


	3. buying tickets

**A/N: Hello everyone! We know it has been a while since we gave you a new chapter. We're sorry for letting you wait so long. (Please don't hurt us! It was the homework that delayed us!)**

**Please enjoy the chapter!**

Minato counted the heads of the children to make sure they were forgetting nobody.

"…Sakura, check. Ino, check. Choji, check. Shikamaru, check… Alright, I think everybody's here! Let's buy the tickets and go inside!" shouted the blond Hokage happily, followed by a happy squeal from Naruto, who was clinging to his father's cloak.

"YAY! THIS IS GOING TO BE SO MUCH FUN!"

But before Minato could step closer to the entrance, Jiraiya grabbed his sleeve, "I think we should check the bus first. You never know…"

Minato sighted and nodded, "Yeah, you're right. It's better to be safe than sorry." He turned to the impatiently waiting class, "Okay guys, Jiraiya-san is going to check the bus. We don't want to forget anybody!"

Jiraiya went inside the bus again and searched for forgotten (or hiding) kids. When he found none, he came out again, putting his thumb up as a sign. _'We've got everybody! Let's go!'_

Only one problem, Naruto got the sign too.

"Oi! Who's the first one in the Theme park!" and the blond boy dashed off. "I am the fastest, because I am my daddy's son! And I'm going to become Hokage!"

Kiba and his dog, Akamaru, ran after him, "I am the fastest! That's because Akamaru and I have dog-power, don't you think so, Akamaru?" Akamaru barked in response and ran even faster to catch up with Naruto. "Arf!"

Lee blinked a few times, before sprinting after them. "…I'll be the fastest, because I work hard! Because I have the POWER OF YOUTH!" and with that, Lee sprinted past Kiba, Akamaru, and even Naruto.

Gai shouted, "GO LEE-KUN! YOU TRULY HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTH BURNING INSIDE OF YOU! YOU WILL DEFINETLY WIN!"

Minato stared in confusion, before noticing that he had to call them back. They had to arrive with the whole class in the Theme park. And besides, they didn't have the _tickets_ yet! "HEY! Come back!"

The children didn't listen, of course…

At this moment Minato wished that Kushina really had sewn the Hirashin-seal in Naruto's underwear. That's because throwing a kunai to three running kids doesn't look very friendly.

Minato really had to get them back, but he couldn't leave the other children unguarded. He had the other supervisors, of course, but Gai was _encouraging_ them to run away, Jiraiya wasn't really paying attention to the kids and Kakashi… leaving him alone with a bunch of kids, Jiraiya _and _Gai… No, that was just too cruel…right?

Minato sighted. He took a deep breath and…

"COME BACK IMMEDIATELY, YOUNG MISTERS!"

Naruto turned his head and made a silly face, "No! I have to win this match! Because then it'll be a short way to become Hokage!"

Minato sighted desperate and took a deep breath to shout again. But before that could happen he heard a _'POOF'_ and Kakashi disappeared in a swirl of leaves and smoke.

Why Minato hadn't thought of that himself was beyond him.

Then the blond man felt a small tug on his Hokage-cloak. Little Sasuke was trying to get his attention.

"Is there something I need to help you with?" said Minato cheery, since Kakashi was on the case of the running boys. Sasuke only looked at him. He was very tense. Minato only hoped that Sasuke didn't have to pee…

"Hokage-supervisor, I can go after them. I know I am a lot faster than they are." spoke Sasuke. His eyes were twinkling with a strange spark.

Minato ruffled Sasuke's hair. "No. We can't have more children leaving. And besides, Kakashi-san is already after them…"

Sasuke glared, "I am a lot faster than the Too-late-supervisor too! For I am an Uchiha!"

Minato foresaw the oncoming tantrum, since Naruto always said 'I am a Hokage!' before he got mad and started crying, or stopped breathing.

Minato sighted at the memory. Then he put one of his hands on Sasuke's shoulder and said:

"Sasuke-kun, being born in the Uchiha-clan doesn't mean you are the best at everything…" Sasuke interrupted Minato, "But Nii-san is the best at everything!"

Minato laughed, "So, you're acting all cold and arrogant, because you want to be like Itachi-kun!" Sasuke's cheeks colored a bit, "Nii-san is the best. And I want him to be proud of me…"

Minato laughed harder, "You know, tell him that you had to put up a whole day with Maito Gai, and survived it. I'm sure he'll be proud of you! But Sasuke-kun…Itachi-kun is already proud of you… that's something I'm sure of also."

Sasuke smiled a bit and walked away to stand with Neji and Shino.

Meanwhile, Naruto ran, and ran, and ran. He had to be faster than the other two. Lee was faster than him and Kiba was catching up. He didn't want to be the slowest of his friends!

He was nearly past Lee and he had nearly reached the entrance. His father would be proud for sure! Only a few more steps and…

He bumped into something.

The blond boy looked up. The something he had run into was Kakashi.

Kakashi held the back of Lee's shirt in one hand, making sure the bushy-browed boy wasn't able to run away and with the other hand he pushed Kiba back.

"How…" started Kiba, a bit shocked.

"When…" spoke Lee in awe.

"No way…" said Naruto grumpily.

"Listen guys," said Kakashi, "Don't run off just by yourselves. Minato-sensei, Jiraiya-sama, Gai and…"

"Gai-SAN!" interrupted Lee.

"…Gai and I can't keep an eye on you if you run away from us. And we need to supervise you, since that's our mission. If something should happen to you, even if it's not our fault, your parents will blame us for it. And, to be fair, I'd rather avoid angry parents like Kushina-san…"

"We don't need a guardian!" shouted Kiba, who was angry now. Akamaru growled softly. Naruto and Lee both had a look in their eyes that said 'Whatever. I'll run away again as soon as you blink.'

Kakashi sighted, bowed his head and let his shoulders slump as a sign of defeat, "Well, you are leaving your comrades behind now, you know…" For the first time Naruto really looked at him.

"…Leaving behind our comrades…?"

Kakashi smiled behind his mask, he knew he got them. "Yeah. Your classmates are your friends, hm?"

The three children and the dog nodded.

"… Since you are all going to be shinobi, they are your comrades too. And you don't leave comrades behind."

The three wannabe-ninja stared at him. Their eyes were twinkling and their fists were clenched with excitement. "YEAH! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM BEHIND! LET'S GO BACK AND PROTECT THEM FROM EVIL NINJAS!"

And the trio dashed off, leaving Kakashi behind. The teen shrugged and pocketed his hands.

Naruto halted just in front of his father, who looked a bit… pissed off.

"Why did you guys ran off! We have to stay together! We don't even have the tickets yet! And yet you guys run off and…!"

Naruto smiled his foxy grin and clung to his father's sleeve, "I'll never leave my comrades alone! So I have to stay with you to protect you! Because I am going to become Hokage, just like you!"

Minato blinked.

What had Kakashi said to them?

The blond Hokage looked to his student who was now standing a bit lost, a few meters away from the entrance. Minato decided to walk (with the class, Jiraiya and Gai) to the entrance and save Kakashi the trouble of coming back and walking to the entrance over again.

Jiraiya was the first person (if you're not counting Kakashi, who was already standing there) who reached the entrance and he started flirting with the woman who sold the tickets. Minato pushed the Toad-sage away, "Hello, I'm sorry for the rude behavior of my friend, but I would like to buy tickets for the whole class, including my friend, the two fourteen year old boys and myself."

The woman stared at him, took the money that Minato gave her and handed Minato the tickets. Then she smiled flirting to the Toad-sage who winked to her. After doing that she said, "Around three o'clock there is a 'Ninja-fight' and since you are with a class, you can get one free ice-lolly for every child, including the older boys," she looked at Gai and Kakashi now. Gai smiled beaming and put his hand on Kakashi's shoulder. Kakashi didn't shake it off, but he sighted notably.

The woman looked at Minato again, "Have a nice day and enjoy yourself!"

Minato nodded, "That won't be a problem!" He turned around and smiled, "The last one in the theme park is a loser!" The whole class started running and they pushed each other away to get in the park before they were the last one. Gai was trying to get in as fast as possible too and some of the children (Naruto and Lee, to be precisely) started climbing in him. Gai smiled. These children were really filled with the spirit and power of YOUTH!

Jiraiya had started talking with the woman again and she almost gave him a paper. Jiraiya smiled. Before he could take the paper with him, Minato hit him on his head and dragged him away.

"Sensei! What the hell were you thinking? We have children with us!" Minato whispered angry in the ear of the tall white haired man.

Jiraiya smiled sheepishly, "I guess I wasn't thinking at all. I'm sorry… But don't hit me again! I am still your respectable sensei, remember!"

Minato sighted, "You'll never change, ne?"

Jiraiya laughed heartedly, "Yeah!"

While Minato and Jiraiya were involved in a loud crash in the souvenir shop, everybody was in the theme park. Gai was having trouble having half of the class sitting on his back. Kakashi was trying to keep the other half together. The children kept trying to run away in different directions, but luckily enough Kakashi was faster. He caught the children one by one and asked Gai to take care of them. So, Gai's back became heavier and heavier every time Kakashi handed another pissed off Academy-student.

That's why, when the whole class was sitting on his back and Kakashi almost took out the book he was reading, Gai collapsed.

Gai started laughing very, very loudly. And the children started laughing too, shouting things like 'Again! Again!' or, 'You're so strong Gai-san!' or 'I want to be a ninja too!' It was a cute sight, really, and Kakashi found himself smiling at the picture.

"Carry us, Too-late-supervisor-Kakashi!" Sakura and Ino tugged at his shirt. "Carry us!"

Kakashi shook his head. Gai wriggled himself out under the pile of six year olds and ran towards him. A few kids were clinging to his spandex-suit and they were still holding on while the green-clad Chuunin ran to his rival. "I CHALLENGE YOU, MY HIP RIVAL!"

Kakashi rolled his eyes, "Gai, not now. We're supposed to…"

"I CHALLENGE YOU WITH A BATTLE OF STRONGNESS!"

'_Is 'strongness' even a word_?' Kakashi decided to stay silent. Instead of answering Gai's challenge he gave him a blank look and shoved his hands in his pockets, again. Gai kept smiling at him.

A staring match ensued.

After a while Gai exclaimed again, "A BATTLE OF STRONGNESS!" putting his thumbs up and winked. Kakashi's eye twitched when Gai said the non-existing word 'strongness' and decided to help Gai with his vocabulary.

"Gai. Strongness doesn't exist."

Now it was Gai's turn to look blankly at Kakashi, "What?"

"Strongness isn't a word."

Gai blinked, "No word?"

Kakashi sighted and said slowly, like he was talking to a young, dumb child, "Strongness isn't a word."

Now Naruto spoke up, "So… strongness means nothing?"

Minato walked up, "What's strongness?"

Kakashi's eye twitched again, "_Strongness_ is a non-existing word. It is nothing."

Minato started laughing, "Who in the world made up the word 'strongness'? It sounds so stupid!" Gai looked hurt, "I did, honorable Hokage-sama, and from now on…" Gai's hurt look changed in something joyful, "ITS A DINAMIC WORD ONLY USED BY THOSE WHO HAVE THE POWER OF YOUTH IN THEM!"

Jiraiya looked at Gai, then at Kakashi, whose eyebrow was twitching now too, and then he looked at the terrified Minato and class.

"What about going to the rafts? Those things are used by real ninja!" Jiraiya shouted and pointed to the little lake in the distance.

Nice distraction move.

The class (and Gai, who was under a pile of over-hyper children again) started shouting and was all smiles and exclaiming. "I want in the raft that was used by the legendary…" "NO! I wanted in that one!" "I want in the raft with Sasuke-kun!" "I just want to be in the rafts already!" "This is going to be so much fun!"

At first Minato was smiling at the whole situation. But after a while, things were getting a little… chaotic. If you wanted to reach Gai, you had to dig him up because the half class had decided that he was a nice bench, and the other half had decided to drop their little bags on him. Many little things can make one big thing. Jiraiya was trying to get another little child from his head, but the little boy had… wait a sec… that little boy was Naruto! Naruto had some strands of hair clenched in his fists and refused to let them go. Jiraiya pulled and pulled, but Naruto wasn't going to lose his grip. No, for him it was just one big game. And Kakashi… the masked boy had zoned out, lost his interest and probably thought that looking at the clouds was a much more interesting way of wasting time than watching kids.

Minato sighted. Then he clapped in his hands, trying to get the attention of the class and the other supervisors. Only Kakashi stopped cloud-watching and stared at him.

"HEY! LISTEN TO ME, EVERYBODY!"

The whole class stared surprised at Minato. The blond Hokage could certainly sound very loud when he wanted to be heard.

"Alright. Have I everybody's attention? Okay then. We hav…" Minato started, but he was interrupted by Kiba, "Hokage-supervisor-sama! That sounded so cool! How did you do that?"

Minato was kind of flustered by that comment. It had been a long time ago since anybody complimented him for his amazing leadership. Not wanting to sound arrogant, Minato rubbed the back of his head and blushed, "Well… I… uhm… That is just how a Hokage needs to sound when he has to…"

"Nobody can sound cooler than my daddy!" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs.

"My Nii-san can." Sasuke said arrogant, "He's the coolest of all."

"Gai-san is the one with the coolest and loudest voice!" squeaked Lee.

"No! My dad is the coolest-sounding person." Said Neji slowly, not sure if it was wise to get involved in an argument like this, but not wanting to get his father's coolness to get behind.

"Sasuke-kun is cool!" Ino and Sakura yelled at the same time.

"But I am way cooler than Sasuke-teme!" shouted Naruto.

"..I…I think… ev.. everybody can be cool when he or she..r..really wants.. to be!" said Hinata. Her eyes were closed and everybody looked at her. Immediately tears formed in the corners of her eyes, "I...I am sorry! I..I should..shouldn't have said that…!"

Naruto walked over to her and patted her on her head, "Yeah! You're right!" Hinata looked up. "What you did was really cool Hinata!"

Hinata blushed and smiled.

"But I still think Gai-san sounds the coolest!" Lee shouted, destroying the perfect moment of silence.

"NO! SASUKE-KUN SOUNDS THE COOLEST!"

"I SOUND THE COOLEST!"

"LET'S HAVE A MATCH TO SEE WHO SOUNDS THE COOLEST AND CAN BECOME THE NEXT HOKAGE!"

"YEAH!"

And so everybody started shouting and yelling and just making a lot of noise. Minato was stunned. One comment had ruined the whole thing! It wasn't fair!

Sasuke was shouting to defend his brother's honor. Neji was shouting to defend his father's. Shino was shouting because Naruto jumped on his feet. Every child was shouting and yelling and… Gai stepped in. With his loud voice he sounded the hardest. But Gai's well meant help turned into a disaster. Gai's shouts to make the children stop only encouraged the kids to shout more and more. The person who was able to sound louder than Gai was the winner.

Jiraiya had enough. His loud toad-like voice was shouting very loud now. It had no effect. The person who was able to be louder than Jiraiya would definitely become the next Hokage. Minato had said himself that you had to have a really loud and cool voice to become Hokage.

Minato had to place his hands on his ears to shield them. Other people who walked past looked disturbed and angry to them. And all their glares were directed at the blond supervisor. What could he do? This was even worse than standing on a battlefield!

"ENOUGH! SHUT UP, EVERYBODY!" Kakashi shouted.

His voice wasn't as loud as Jiraiya's, but the authority in it was unmistakable. The kids and other supervisors looked at him. His one eye was strangely cold but still emotionless. "Minato-sensei wanted to say something so listen!"

Minato smiled a bit, Tenzo, an ANBU who was working under Kakashi, had really given his 'Sempai' some tips to scare people. Tenzo himself was a very nice and kind person, but he could be creepier than Tsunade when he had a flashlight in his hands – without the flashlight he could still act creepy, but not creepier than Tsunade.

Naruto's eyes twinkled, "…so cool…" He was staring at Kakashi, "Oi, Kakashi! How did you learn that?" Naruto asked the silver haired teen. Kakashi shrugged, "Maa…That's a secret. I'll tell you that when you're older, okay? Now just listen to sensei… I mean Hokage-sama…ehm… your dad."

Naruto huffed but didn't ask anymore. He would know the secret of talking cool when he was older. His birthday was coming up so soon he would be older and know the secret of talking cool. After deciding what he wanted as a birthday present, he started listening to his father.

"Alright guys. This theme park is about Ninja History, so we can't just fool around. We are supposed to _learn_ something of this trip. But, we are not learning things by standing still, or sitting, and listening to someone's blathering. No, we are going to learn things by… PLAYING AROUND!" Minato said. He smiled and the whole class started laughing. Minato got a warm feeling in his belly.

Minato pointed at some random guy, who was clothed in Ninja-clothing (including hitai-ate), but obviously wasn't a ninja. A few other children tugged at the 'armor' of the man, tried to touch the _obvious plastic_ katana that was strapped on his back and asked him questions. Minato's smile grew wider when he saw a few of the Academy students staring in awe. Even though all the supervisors were ninja themselves, the class seemed to have forgotten about that. It wasn't every day that a ninja in _full-armor_ walked around.

"We are supposed to learn something. Who knows from which city that ninja over there is?" asked Minato.

Sakura's hand shot up. Minato grinned. Naruto had told him quite a lot about the pink haired girl. She was one of the smarter ones or the class.

"Yes, Sakura-chan?"

"That ninja is from the Hidden Village in the Rain, Hokage-supervisor-sama!"

"Very good, Sakura-chan! Now, who knows…?"

"He seems to date from the time around the second Great Ninja War." Tenten said who was eying the (plastic) katana of the 'random-villager-who-wants-to-look-like-a-ninja-from-the-Rain'.

Minato nodded, "You're absolutely right Tenten-chan! What about questioning the ninja some questions about his time?" Immediately the class dashed off, scaring the other kids and the ninja/villager. But as soon as the first wave of questions was fired to the poor man, he smiled and adjusted his posture, answering some questions and showing Tenten his katana.

Then the ninja/villager walked to Minato with the class on his tail.

"Hokage-sama." the ninja/villager bowed for Minato.

"It's an honor to have you here in our Theme Park about Ninja History. I am hoping you're enjoying yourself here?"

Minato bowed back, only not as deep as the man had done, he had a status after all.

"Yes, we are enjoying ourselves very well. But, which way are we supposed to take if we want to get to the… uhm…"

"…Age before there were Ninja? That's where everybody starts when they first enter our great Theme park!" The man smiled warmly.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Minato smiled embarrassed.

The ninja/villager smiled back, "Hokage-sama, didn't you get a map at the entrance?"

Minato's cheek became a violent red, "Not that I know of…"

Jiraiya huffed and mumbled, "That was probably the thing the woman wanted to give me… even though she wrote her phone-number on it…"

The ninja/villager laughed. "Don't worry! The 'Age before Ninja' is just on the other side of the lake! Just take one of the rafts… no two, since you are with so much… and you're at your destination!" the man laughed. Minato thanked the man and pointed to the rafts.

"Okay guys, we have to split up in two groups since we have to take two rafts…"

Immediately Ino and Sakura glomped on each other's arm. The two girls both held Sasuke's sleeves. The dark haired boy didn't look pleased at all. Lee got hold of Gai's leg and refused to let go. Gai only smiled. Not the usual beaming smile, but the kind of smile you have when your heart is melting and you're truly touched by someone's actions. Naruto followed Lee's example and grasped his father's Hokage-cloak. Tenten and Hinata held each other's hands, Shino was standing right behind Hinata and Neji was next to him. The splitting up wasn't that much of a trouble…

And luckily enough it stayed that way.

Minato pointed towards Jiraiya, "Sensei, you and I take the group with Naruto, Ino, Sakura, Sasuke…"

"I get it! Just the group that's standing on the right!"

"Yeah that one!" Minato smiled again, and then he turned towards Gai and Kakashi. Minato opened his mouth to start talking, but the masked boy just closed his eye and said in a tired way, "Let me guess, you want Gai and me to take the left group and make sure they get to the other side of the 'lake' without drowning. Am I right, Minato-sensei?"

Minato nodded. Part one of _'Getting Scarecrows to Smile'_ (that's what Minato had called his plan to get Kakashi to lighten up) was set in motion. Maybe putting him with Gai and a band of fun-loving kids was a cruel idea. But it would work for sure. At least, that's what Minato hoped, because Gai, Jiraiya and a bunch of kids and a raft was just asking for trouble.

"… sensei?"

"Yes, Kakashi-kun?"

"I don't really like the idea of me combined with Gai, these brats and a raft…" Minato was lucky he knew Kakashi for so long otherwise he would've missed the underlying uncertainty.

Inner-Minato was dancing right now, but outside he remained calm, suppressed a grin and walked a bit closer to his student, "I'm sure nothing is going to happen…"

Kakashi looked away, Minato knew this as a sign and he stayed silent, encouraging the boy to speak further. When that didn't happen, Minato sighted. It was then when the blond Hokage saw Kakashi's sole eye fixed on his right. Now Minato understood.

"Naru-chan… could you please release my cloak. I have to give Kakashi some secret orders." _Getting Naruto away without hurting his feelings._

Naruto was still holding his father's cloak when Minato had tried to reassure Kakashi and that was not really the best way to get one paranoid 14-year old shinobi to talk.

Minato's son only gripped the garment tighter, "But I wanna know too! I am going to become Hokage so I have to know the secret orders too!"

Gai, who had heard quite a large part of the whole conversation, decided to help them out, "Naruto-sama! If you know it, it won't be a secret order! And secret orders are like the moon, hidden by the misty clouds!" Gai paused his speech to take a deep breath. Minato flinched and put his hands over his ears, afraid of the loudness he was assuming to come. But it didn't come.

Gai walked to Naruto and whispered softly, "It's something fleeting, like the wind… And do you want to disturb the leaves carried by that wind?"

Naruto shook his head, "No…"

Minato smiled and looked grateful at Gai, who winked at him.

"But I do like it to catch the flying leaves! So I have to catch the secret order too if you can compare them!"

Gai's face fell, and then it beamed again, "THAT'S SUCH A YOUTHFUL HOBBY NARUTO-CHAN! I HAVE TO TRY THAT TOO SOMETIMES! IF I DON'T CATCH FOURHUNDRED LEAVES BEFORE THE END OF THE WEEK I WILL...!"

"Gai! Earth to Gai!" Minato tried frantically to stop the rant.

Gai somehow stopped in the middle of his rant, "I'm sorry Honorable Hokage-sama!"

Ino, dragging Sakura and Sasuke along, walked to Minato, "Hokage-supervisor-sama! When are we going?"

Minato turned his head and looked at Kakashi, who nodded. The vulnerable moment was over and Kakashi had returned to his 'I'm-all-bored-and-laid-back-so-I'm-fine'-self.

The silver haired boy walked over to Gai, "Gai, let's make sure nobody drowns… I challenge you: whoever can make sure nobody gets hurt while being on the raft wins the match." Gai was overjoyed, "I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" and he continued on a much softer tone, "And, don't worry, I won't cause a scene while we are on the water." Kakashi smiled. He saluted to Minato jokingly, "Team 2 is ready to complete the mission, Hokage-sama." The children followed his example "WE ARE READY!"

Jiraiya turned to 'his' group, "Are we ready, Team 1?" He was surprised that he was calling 'his' group Team 1. He was surprised Kakashi was joking with them.

And he really wanted to be seen as the 'leader' of the group – he was the Toad-sage after all.

But the children just stared at him like he was crazy all over again.

Minato smiled, pushed his old sensei away and shouted, "ARE WE READY TEAM 1?"

"YEAHHH!"

Jiraiya pouted.

"I am ready Ero-sennin!" Naruto said.

The Toad-sage smiled, "LET'S GO!" and Jiraiya ran towards the rafts, 'Team 1' followed. Minato slowly walked behind them.

The Hokage cast one look at the self-proclaimed 'Team 2' before he went to his own group himself.

"Yay! This is going to be so much fun!" and he went in the raft and pushed it off the 'shore'.

**A/N: We hope you enjoyed it! **

**More problems are about to arise…The next chapter: 'Rafts and No Ninja': Minato will experience that little children always try to copy you when they think you're 'cool'. Even in a raft.**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
